


Kaoru, I'm home

by CerurianAkuma



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Twincest, parents' acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerurianAkuma/pseuds/CerurianAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Kaoru, I'm home." The elder brother excused himself before stepping into the threshold, socked feet padding softly on the floorboards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaoru, I'm home

" Kaoru, I'm home." The elder brother excused himself before stepping into the threshold, socked feet padding softly on the floorboards. Yes, the Hitachiin twins had moved into an apartment, one that they could call their own. Their parents had taken their confession of.....having strong feelings for each other well, considering the family name they had to uphold. Turns out their parents had known that this would happen, and were supportive of them. Apparently, they had known since the two boys were kids. Which was pretty surprising, considering how the two had only found out during their high school years.

The maids were more than happy, going on about "YAOI IS SO BEAUTIFUL!" and fangirling about the two. Of course, the decision to move out was the twins' , as they had grown tired of their mother and maids asking if they had 'did it' yet. Of course, it had been rather amusing to see the younger twin blush when questioned. Sent off with smiles and promises to return to the mansion whenever they could, the twins moved into their new home.

" Kaoru? 'You at home?" Slightly worrying for his brother, Hikaru started searching for his amber-haired twin. A soft snore came from the bedroom.  _There he is._ The older sighed in relief, moving silently towards the door. Peeking inside, he had to suppress a moan. The younger was sleeping soundly, breathing evenly. The delicate chest rose and fell gently, fingers loosely clasping onto a pillow, ginger hair messed up slightly. Pale skin, similar to his own, seemed to glow in the setting sun, skin tinged faintly with the colour of the sunset.

Smiling fondly at the image, the elder male lowered himself on the bed slowly, careful not to wake his mirror image up. Blankets rustled as he settled down, slightly disturbing the position of the pillows. Kissing the moist lips, the Hitachiin whispered. " I'm home." Amber eyes blinked back at him sleepily, the tiny flecks of gold in the orbs catching the light. " Welcome home, Hikaru."


End file.
